journey_to_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Marz
Jay Marz is a Phenom who grew up in a rough household. His father was an abusive alcoholic and his mother was constantly sick for much of childhood. All four of his siblings were much older than he and lived lives of their own away from his small town. After his mother left home without warning and his father only got worse, Jay decided to leave his situation behind him and find a new life. Jay decided to put his abilities to use and decided to apply for the Dark Trials and become a Death Seeker. Biography Early Life Born in the poor village of Koffin, Jay Marz did not start out easy. His father, Skorn Marz, was an abusive drunk who was rarely home. Jay's mother, Jasla Marz, was sickly and struggled to care for her children. Jay's oldest brother Kenji was already out of the house. No one knew where he was or what he was doing. His oldest sister Ko'jasla had also moved out and was living with some friends of hers at the time in Starwood to chase her dreams of being a musician. The two youngest of Jay's siblings were still at home. Kai'san helped take care of Jay while Akai was always running around with his friends. As Jay grew, his father only got worse. Kai'san was eventually kicked out by their father and Akai left on his own. Jay's only hope was his mother. Unfortunately, when Jay was only six years old, his mother went missing. No one knew where she was. Skorn didn't seem to care much and didn't go looking for her. When Kai'san tried to help, Skorn threatened her and told her to never return to Koffin. Jay learned how to take care of himself at a very young age. He would ask his neighbors to help him learn how to cook, clean, and other things to help him survive. When Jay realized his supernatural abilities, he trained every day whenever he had the chance. With nothing else to do, Jay quickly perfected different skills with his ability. His Own Way Jay didn't grow up with many friends. Some kids his age bullied him while others were too scared of his father to hang out with him. Jay wanted to leave Koffin behind and explore the world to start anew. Find people who didn't know his father or his background personally. Make a name for himself. When Jay heard of the Death Seeker Association and their competition for applicants, he made it a goal to get up enough money to travel to Central City to apply. He started doing odd jobs around the village and saved up for a few years. When he was 19, he finally made enough money to leave. He packed what little he owned, said goodbye to the village, and left on a bus for Central City. Skorn never said goodbye. He probably didn't even realize his son left home for good. Personality & Traits Growing up in a broken home, Jay found it hard to stay positive. His sister Kai'san was the most positive out of all his family and he looked up to her. Her kind attitude and compassion for Jay helped him find the brighter side of his dark situation. Although young when Kai'san left, Jay knew it was important to keep that same attitude to keep what little happiness he had in life. But even with that determination, Jay often fell to anger, depression, and hopelessness. However, he knew those intense feelings could fuel his passion. Especially when he learned about the Death Seeker Association. With a goal in mind, Jay became a powerhouse and used whatever darkness inside him to his advantage. Powers & Abilities Hyalokinesis Jay's power is the ability to create and manipulate glass. Ever since he realized this ability, he practiced for hours a day to perfect it. Trivia *This character is inspired by one of the creator's close friends. Appearances *''Before the Journey ''(First appearance) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Phenoms Category:Males